Sean Taylor
Sean Taylor was a serial killer that claimed to have murdered 23 people. Taylor managed to elude capture for a while, but was eventually brought to the Barn when Detective Dutch Wagenbach suspected he might be involved in the murders of several prostitutes. After a mentally grueling interrogation, Dutch managed to get a confession from Taylor. Before Season 1 Sean Taylor was born in Rockford, Illinois. When he was a child, his parents died in a fire. After that, his aunt raised him. Eventually, Sean graduated Magna Cum Laude and was among the top 10 of his class. He received a scholarship to a law school, but he rejected it. While hunting with his best friend, Mike, Sean shot and killed him. The incident was labeled as a hunting accident. After coming to California, Sean started working installing car stereos. He used to keep his workplace meticulously clean. Sean had an apartment in Pasadena, California, where he kept a collection of bondage-domination porn. He also frequented his aunt's house. When she got a mortgage for her house, Sean co-signed the papers for her. At some point, Sean kidnapped and killed 21 people, including Kitty Weir, Rosita Pedrazo, Mary Esposito, and Sheryl Watkins. He used different weapons on each murder, like a pipe, a rope, or his hands. He buried 17 of his victims under the crawlspace of his aunt's house. When he ran out of space there, he started dumping the victims in different places. Sean managed not to get caught each time. Season 1 A client brought a green Ford Taurus to Sean Taylor's shop for him to install a Sony CD player. During the time he had the car, Sean used it to kidnap Sally Struthers and murder her. During that time, he broke one of the car's rear taillights. He then dumped the body in an abandoned place. Some witnesses saw the green car with the broken taillight. However, Sean was not caught at the moment. Some time later, Officers Julien Lowe and Danny Sofer found Sean Taylor masturbating on an alley between Sixth and Wentworth, in Koreatown. They gave him a verbal warning and let him go. When Detective Dutch Wagenbach overheard about it, he visited him at his workplace. After some small talk about his hometown and car stereos, Dutch left. However, as his suspicions grew, Dutch had him brought again. As he started interrogating him, he commented Sean about the things he knew from his childhood and how he had excelled despite tragedy. Dutch then brought the subject of his friend's Mike death. As Sean felt harassed by Dutch, he told him that the psycho-analyzing game was out of his league and that he knew more about him than he thought. After Dutch and Claudette went down for a minute, Sean wrote on the room's blackboard his "psycho-analysis" of Dutch, which read that he craved "respect" and fantasized "about being well-liked". He also wrote that Dutch felt "ignored, unappreciated" and was "inadequate with women". Dutch and Claudette came back and saw the message. Sean continued his analysis telling Dutch that he was probably a joke when he was a police officer, which is probably why he became a detective. As Sean continued, several officers and detectives started watching the interrogation through the surveillance cameras. When Sean was finished, Dutch started listing the traits he noticed on Sean. He commented that he was perceptive, and could sense vulnerability. He also told him he had access to other people's cars, which would make him untraceable. Finally, he commented how meticulous he was, and remarked that he noticed how his shop was completely clean. He then told him how he had returned the car he used to kidnap Sally Struthers to a customer with a rear taillight broken. Dutch then told him that they had searched both his house and his aunt's house and found two bodies buried under the crawlspace. Finding himself cornered, Sean confessed and boasted to them how the police would find only 17 bodies under his aunt's house, because he had dumped the other bodies when he ran out of space. He also confessed having murdered his friend, Mike, and then assured Dutch that he was indeed special. However, Dutch remarked that he wasn't so special because in the end, he was caught. Notes * Sean is from Rockford, Illinois. This is the birthplace of Shawn Ryan, the show's creator. * Sean started hiding the bodies of his victims under the crawlspace at his aunts house. When he ran out of space, he started dumping victims in parks and other areas. This is similar to John Wayne Gacy's modus operandi, who started dumping his victims on the Des Plaines River, after running out of space at the crawlspace under his house. Gacy was also from Illinois. Appearances * Season 1: "Dragonchasers" Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial killers